The Misadventures of Three Psychopathic Girls
by IceMyth
Summary: Three girls are transported into the world of TV and Movies where they have the adventure of a lifetime with Captian Jack, Will Turner, Faye and Spike, and other people. Read and Review! This is just something fun my friend and I did.
1. Chapter 1 Profiler

**Chapter 1- Profiler**

Hey everyone. Well this chapter is just to explain all of the characters in the following fic. We didn't want you to be confused about them considering that the three main girls are real. Oh and I know this fic is really out of the ordinary but, this was just a lot of fun for me and my friend to write. We were all bored in class and Jessica started to write this and I was all like let me write too! And we all just started to write this, so I hope you enjoy this seriously bad twist on the world of out favorite TV shows and movies!

**Main Characters: (these are real people believe it or not.)  
**

**Catie Ragan** is a girl that isn't all that athletically coordinated but she is a fun girl. She is 5'9" and she has long brown hair that goes down to the bottom of her back. She has hazel eyes that seem to change colors to match her clothes. (Weird huh? Yeah that's me, MythSweet) She is calm when she wants to be and she is incredibly weird and goofy when she is around her two best friends Amber and Jessica.

**Jessica King** is very good at almost every sport. She is active in soccer, which she has been playing for years now, and she is also a part of the volleyball and basketball teams. She is a very fast runner and boy crazy. Wait no she's just plain crazy. She has frizzy blond hair (that is actually brown but she colors it) her hair comes to just a little below her shoulders. She is about 5'10" and is a very lanky girl. She is completely crazy when she gets around anyone.

**Amber Damon** is a short little 4'9" girl with thick shoulder length brown hair. She has several nicknames, Minnie me, demon, demon child, child, waddlesworth, and so on. We call her Minnie m b/c she is so short and demon b/c if you change the a to an e in her name then you have demon, child b/c we don't want to get into trouble whenever we call to her from across a classroom and waddlesworth b/c when she runs she kind o waddles, hehehehehehe.

**Candie Josey** is also pretty short but hey everyone is compared to me and Jessica. I would say she is about 5 foot even. She has long, stick straight, full blond hair. (Her hair makes me mad because no matter what you do you can't get it to mess up!) She dresses like a prep but acts like a skater. She is really cool because she is the link between two totally different worlds.

**Who some of the stars in here are:**

We are going to have the following characters in this fic, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Frodo Baggins and Obi-Wan. Let me see what you need to know umm, Elijah grew. Obi-Wan will show up in later chapters. All the other characters that are in the first couple chapters will slowly disappear because, well we really don't need them do we?

**Other Characters you have to know:**

**Mrs. Jackson** is our algebra teacher and a boring on at that. She is short, like 4'3", and she is a bad teacher on top of that, no one is able to pass her class cough because it is so boring you fall asleep. cough She has never raised her voice above regular talking. She is so mental that one day she told us to scoot our chairs in quietly and since we have twenty some students in out class we made a little noise and she told us to sit back don and try again. We did it lie three more times and she eventually started to dismiss us one by one. If we weren't quiet enough she would make us sit back down. One girl stood up and scooted her chair in quietly and she went to pick up her book bag and she hit the chair and she had to sit back down. Another person he got up and picked up his chair to push it in and he hit the desk and Mrs. Jackson told him to sit down. By now we were all thoroughly ticked off so he decided to tick him off right back, we were missing lunch for this stupidity, he started to shake his chair and it kept on hitting the desk and she gave him a writing assignment. She soon said, if you want to leave go ahead but you will get a writing assignment. Several people stood up and left the room. Needless to say she is insane.

**Raziel **is a person that I have met in a chat room. He and I are very good friends and no he isn't really as stupid as he acts in the chapters he is in.

**Captian Jack Sparrow **is another person that I have met in a chat room. He and I have a love hate relationship in which he loves to try to kill me and I hate to prove to him that he can't. laughs but he's pretty cool. In the chapters he is in we will refer to him as Sparrow.

**Kat **is a great online friend of mine. She is extremely agile and quiet so she will play a very good part in this story.

**Hooters Restaurant** Jessica King is really weird when it comes to this place and she loves to be weird so one time we were making jokes about our future careers and she suddenly said that it was her lifelong dream to work at hooters. Hah, that was the beginning of it; we're always making jokes about that.

**The Taco gods** is Jessica's favorite thing right now next to the midgets.

**About our school:**

We attend a local private school named **Grace Christian School** and they have a very strict dress code. Boys have to wear dress pants, a collared shirt and belt, shirts tucked in at all times. On Tuesday they all have to wear ties because that is chapel day. Girls have to wear skirts or dresses that can't come above the middle of the knee and the same goes for the split. The shirts have to have a collar only a fist length below the neck line and no lower. They are not allowed to wear pants unless it is dress down day in which we can wear loose fitting but not baggy jeans but we have to pay five dollars for it. Oh and they can't wear skin tight clothes either. Boys hair can't come below the tops of their ears and eyebrows and it can't be long in the back either.

Well I think that is about it. The next chapter was written by TriggerSk8 so it wasn't me. This chapter will be updated every once in a while to tell about new characters and such in the story so check back for references on what you do not know about, if what you have a question about is not in here write your question in a review and I will address it in the next chapter and update this page.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 The Guys Jessicas POV

Hey everyone, well I hope that you like this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing used in this fic with the exception of Jessica King.

Chapter 2 Jessica King POV (the guys)

Amber Damon sat at her desk being the Waddlesworth that she was. Catie Ragan sat beside her 'snoring' math class away.(I was sure that she was pretending) I sat beside Catie watching and listening to her sleep, because there is nothing better to do in this class. I hate math class and I'm sure they do too. The class was restless. A paper airplane hit Catie's head and it got stuck in her hair. I snickered and all of a sudden someone grabbed my chair from behind and I fell backwards and hit the floor.

I hit my head hard; I'd been leaning back in two legs of my chair so I fell readily. Amber laughed her head off and Catie 'snored' louder. I was glad that it was dress down day and that I was wearing jeans. We all were, Amber, Catie, and I. I was wearing a loose shirt with a hooters shirt on under it. I looked up and my mouth fell open. Will Turner was standing there! He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up, "Sorry."

"It's alright dude."

Catie woke up, Jack Sparrow, had woken her up. Guess who got Amber, Kaiada. It was good that he was actually taller then her. Well every guy's taller than her.

The guys showed Mrs. Jackson a note and she read it, Jack was making the class laugh because he was acting like he had had too much rum, again. Mrs. Jackson looked over her glasses at him and shook her head. "You're going home with them. You're leaving now. They've already signed you girls out. Go pack up."

We walked silently out of the room with smiles plastered on our faces; we were then followed closely behind by the guys. The second we got out of the room we waited for the door to close and then we looked from inside the room to each other to the guys. We nodded and then said simultaneously, "Yes we are free from the evil torture classes!"

We packed up and then followed them. They led up to a huge limousine. A butler dude got out and put our baggage into the trunk. We climbed in and were surprised to see all the famous people we all always wanted to know. I got beside Will Turner, Amber got beside Minime, and Catie got beside Jack Sparrow and Frodo Baggins. Needless to say, we were all in heaven. Except maybe Catie who I was sure was jealous of me because she always loved Will Turner.

They drove us to a part of the country. We had small talk all the way there just to get to know each other. Well except for Amber who kept hitting on Minime. Plus Jack kept on sneaking glances at me and Will kept sneaking glances at Catie.

Well guess where we ate at, hooters. The waitress was really nice and she didn't hit on the guys. In fact I had taken my one shirt of and had my hooters shirt on. She taught me how to flirt with guys and how to know if their flirting back. Then she taught me how to get a guy to take you out on a date.

Of course I was in the back and the other waitress saw me. They took one look at my hair and nodded at each other. They took me into a back room. The room had a lot of make up and things in it. They did my hair and makeup.

I went back to the table and Catie and Amber looked shocked. "Jessie!" The guys were opened mouthed. _Hey I should have tried makeup before!_ I thought. We went back to the car and unfortunately, I tripped over the stupid stinking curb. Yes I'm a klutz. When we got into the car Amber let out the biggest stinkingest fart imaginable and Minime applauded, wile we rolled down the windows pretending we had no clue who she was.

Well we got out into the country and we saw a ship. Catie plastered herself to the window, "That's the fricking Bebop!" she yelled while we laughed at Will's futile attempts to get her to stop trying to open the door and jump out.

We all got out of the limo, and Catie took off toward the ship with Will trying to catch her. Jack held my hand and Amber was trying to get carried by Minime. Frodo was somewhere between staying with us and running with Will to catch Catie.

When we all got to the door Catie opened it. We then saw the funniest sight in the world, Faye Valentine running for her life with Spike Spiegel right behind her. He had hot pink hair and he was wearing only his boxers which were white with little red hearts on them. (A/n: this idea is contributed to MythSweet story name April FOOLS Day. Read it. Thanks MythSweet!) Let me tell you, he has a great body, although his right hand had been super super super super super glued to his nose. It was very interesting. Faye suddenly stopped at a door and Spike seized the opportunity and ran full speed at her. She jumped out of the way at the last moment and he went flying through the door. We heard a yelp and then a roar of anger. What happened was Faye had rigged a bucket of chocolate syrup to fall on him. A fan was there that was activated when the bucket tipped and it blew chicken feathers on him. They stuck and he came out looking like a chicken.

Spike and Faye started the whole chase again and ran into another room. Jet saw us and motioned for us to come. He led us to a room where we ran to the beds and plopped down on them.

Well that is all for the first official chapter! Please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3 Food Fight Caties POV

Hey guys, yep, it is my chappie now so you know that I will be having a little bit of fun with food. Well, please read my other fics called, The Myth, Unwanted, and April FOOLS Day. TriggerSk8 also has another POTC fic out so please read hem, they are good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character Catie.

Chapter 3 Food Fight

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night Jessie Amber and I were talking, the boys were asleep, and they snored too, so we couldn't sleep. We all looked over at the door, the boys, each other, and then smirked. We walked out of the room and snuck down the hall, luckily I knew so much about the Bebop that we had no trouble getting to our destination.

We got to the door to the living room and looked around wearily. Spike, who was still a chicken, was asleep so we tiptoed across the living room and then we arrived at our destination, the kitchen. "Alright, we're going to have to pray that they own something other than noodles and bell peppers without beef. Let's start looking." I said quietly as we all scattered about to set our plan to action.

"Ok." Jessie and amber said together. We tore the kitchen apart, very quietly, setting up for the feat we were about to pull. We knocked over the table and pulled out the cabinet doors. We stocked the area behind the table with all of the food that we could find in the kitchen and then very quietly we each pulled a couple of bell peppers out of a can.

As we walked back to our room we couldn't help but snicker, but as soon as we crossed the threshold to our room we were serious. We then walked in between the guys beds and held the peppers close to their mouths, at just the right moment we dropped them.

They woke up immediately and seeing us 'asleep' in our beds, they knew instantly who it was. They stood up and walked over to us. Just as they neared our beds we jolted up and ran out of the room.

They followed quickly behind us, and although us being more awake then them should have given us an advantage it didn't, through to the kitchen waking up Faye, Jet, Ed, and the chicken, as we have so fondly dubbed him, along the way.

We ducked behind our table and waited for them to come. The second they came through the door we chucked the eggs we had found across the room and hit them square in the face. We gave each other high fives as we watched the slimy substance slide off the guys' very annoyed faces. They slowly looked in our direction; we screamed and ducked behind our table, bracing ourselves for return fire. Will looked around, "Hey guys, this isn't a kitchen anymore."

"Not that it ever was." Faye tiredly said as she walked up.

"You're right, it's a battleground." William continued. They each quickly hid in the places we had so strategically planed for them to hide and Faye dove behind the table with us. I'll bet my computer that by their 'No ways' and 'this isn't happenings' that the guys had thought 'Those idiots, they let us hide near the cabinets that has all of the food.' But they were all surprised when they reached for some food that there was none!

We couldn't see anything because we hid behind the table but we did hear some faint whispering. Then, without warning, we heard "ATTACK!!!!!" We peaked over the table wondering how they were going to attack us when they had no food. They next thing we knew, the guys were jumping over the table and onto us, pinning us to the ground. Will and Frodo were on me, Jack and William were attacking Jessie, Minnieme and Kaiada were trying to get to Amber and Spike and Jet were attempting to kill Faye.

When they were all over the table I looked up at them wondering what they were going to do next. Then all of a sudden they were tickling us! I tried to roll away, as I imagined my friends were doing, but I couldn't because they were too strong and my I was starting to cry I was laughing so hard.

Fifteen minuets later we lay, holding our stomachs and laughing hysterically. The guys were laughing too because we were having so much fun. Just then Amber snorted and we all stopped laughing instantly and looked at her. I heard the seconds of the clock in the hall eco through the bebop. 1 . . . . . 2 . . . . . 3 . . . . . 4 . . . . . 5 . . . . . I counted them, then we all started busting out laughing, even harder this time, our sides splitting and our eyes watering.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, well what do you think? Any good? Should we keep on? Please review. Oh and please no flames, I hate flames. I really do. I was very hesitant about posting this story but Triggersk8 was so intent on doing it that I finally gave in and told her I would post it. Oh well, please make us very happy and review. Thanks bunches!!!

MythSweet


	4. Chapter 4 Torture the Spike Jessicas POV

Chapter 4: Jessica's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jessica.

Chapter 4- Jessica's POV- (torture the Spike)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A pie flew and hit Amber in the face. Amber returned fire and the food fight raged on.

After that little episode of flying objects we were on guard constantly. The boys wanted revenge, sweet, sweet, revenge.

The Bebop was taking us somewhere. We didn't know, but everyone else did. Spike finally got out of his 'chicken costume', but Faye still snickered at him every time she saw him. Spike wanted revenge too.

We teamed up with Faye, and Spike started to hang out with the guys a lot. We were in trouble and we knew it. Jet was playing referee. "Yep as long as my trees are fine and nothing gets permanently damaged, do whatever you want to them."

"Good ref. really good MALE referees. Oh well, were on our own girls." I said. We took turns keeping watch at night, but nothing happened.

The next morning we woke up to 'quite a shock.' Spike had little pink hearts, stars, and moons all over his face. Faye and I had gotten up and did this to him. His nails were painted bright pink and there was a bunch of make-up all over his face. It was hilarious. Hs eyes were purple, his lips were pink, he had a base and blush, mascara and the whole line of make-up all over him. The guys looked at him weird as he walked into the kitchen that morning. I guessed that he hadn't looked in the mirror that morning.

Snap!

A flash came and Faye took off. Spike looked at where she had exited and shrugged. I took off too when he looked in my direction most likely expecting an explanation. When he found out, we were dead. We ran into Faye's room and I pulled out Catie's laptop that I had 'borrowed' from her earlier that day. I then turned it on and uploaded the picture. The picture came out perfectly. Faye cackled with delight. She posted the picture on Catie's website and instantly had messages on it. She replied to each of them telling them to pass the picture all over the web. They all agreed and as soon as Faye had hid the camera and I had put the computer away. "Faye! Jessica! You're both dead!" We heard Spike's voice come from down the hall.

We looked at each other and tore out of the room. Spike saw us and ran after us. We ran through many rooms until we got to the room where everybody was eating breakfast. Faye and I tore past them as Spike cleared the table, "Hey, I need some help!" Spike yelled back. Jack took off after us. Faye and I ran into the kitchen just as Spike ran through the door. I slid under his legs and through the revolving room. Faye saw me and motioned, I followed her. We ran to the hanger and she took Spike's Swordfish and I took her Redtail. We flew out of the hanger just as Spike ran into it. His mouth reached the floor. Faye blew a kiss and waved sweetly at him as we flew out of sight.

We arrived at a body shop. "What'll it be ladies?" a man behind the counter asked.

"I need to use your paints; we have to redo a paint job on my friend's ship." Faye said sweetly.

"Well you can do it for free."

"Thanks." Faye followed the guy into a shop and pulled out a wheelbarrow filled with paint cans that were neon colors.

"What are we painting?" I asked curiously.

Faye smiled evilly. "I'll tell ya later. Come on."

We got everything ready, the cars were set up inside, so we took our ships inside because we knew they would be looking for us, "We'll be painting horses, princesses, hearts, and all the girliest crap you can think of." Faye said with an evil smile on her face.

Guess who walked in just then. Catie. After she was filled in she picked up a brush and helped. I drew a princess, Catie drew a Barbie dresses up as a princess and Faye drew a pony. We then painted the whole ship neon pink. Catie added the finishing touch to it, she painted on a license plate that said I'm a fairy princess. It was beautiful. We drew lots of other things on it just for Spike. We let it dry and we climbed into our ships. Catie sat on my lap and we flew back to the Bebop. We were soooo dead.

We got into the hangar after we had found the Bebop and no one was there. Amber and Kaiada and Minime ran in with all the weapons. Ed had told them where they were. We hid them in our clothes pockets and clothes drawers. It was dusk now. Spike had been tied up since he had seen his ship earlier that afternoon and he was still lunging at us every time we passed him by. Jet had make supper, beef and bell peppers. Great. We all picked up some noodles instead. We finished our meal and crawled into bed making sure to pass by Spike on out way to our room. We were wary of attacks, so we posted me and Catie as guards. Despite out precautions, we weren't weary enough.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok so what do you think? Please R&R!

Trigger


	5. Chapter 5 It Begins Caties POV

Hey all my favorite people! I've been writing this a lot lately because I have been at a total writer's block in my other last fics so I just want say thanks to all of you that have stuck with me.

Disclaimer: Me no own.....cept Catie so ha I do own something.

8888888888888888

We had been watching for about an hour and it wasn't easy because Jet made us have separate rooms after the little incident the first night we were there so we couldn't just watch the beds, we had to sit on the metal floor in the cold hall. We started to drift off to sleep as we sat playing speed. We were staring down at our cards when I was grabbed from behind a big hand covering my mouth and pulled me down the hall a little ways and into a storage closet. He tied my hands, not very easily I might add, I was kicking and punching and thrashing the entire time. He then secured my hands to a shelf that was screwed into the wall. I screamed Bloody Mary but a voice, calm and familiar, came from beside me. "Now, now, stop that, no one can hear you, Jet soundproofed this room . . . God only knows why. But it was a very good thing because now you can't sound the alarm." He laughed.

I looked up at him for the first time, _I know that voice, that laugh. _I thought. He was covered in black from his head to his toe but I knew that figure, that voice.

"Well love, I have to go, don't wanna get left out of all the fun. Bye!" he left the room to go do who knows what but I still knew who he was, even though he tried to throw me off with that one word. William Turner.

I eventually fell into a restless sleep and was awoken by the screams of Faye, Amber, and Ed. _Hmm I guess that you can hear what's going on outside just not inside. _I thought as I looked at the window which showed my reflection. My face had paint all over it and my hair was red! As I stared at my reflection in disbelief I wanted to scream but my mouth was gagged. Just then Amber burst the door open, her face covered in red white and blue and her hair neon orange. "There you are! They got us! They finally got us! Ad we have to get them back! You have to see the room!" She jerked the duck tape off my mouth and untied my hands and feet trying not to laugh at my appearance with me doing the same with hers. She grabbed my arm and dragged me through the hall and to the room. I was simply amazed. Such skill, such cunning brilliance! They couldn't have done this alone.

The room had toilet paper all over the place, there were spiders hanging from the ceiling, the ceiling fan had blown feathers off the top of its blades and all over the place, then I noticed that everyone was covered in honey and the feathers stuck to them. There was whipped cream, chocolate, and unidentifiable stuff all over the room, then Amber tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the ceiling. When I looked up I saw painted in big black letters, **TONIGHT AT MARS PARK WE FINISH THIS! **

I stared at this thing for a long time before Jess walked tiredly in, her hair a bright purple and her face looking a lot like mine. "This ought to be fun." Was all that she said before she went to her dresser. She passed by Faye, who was desperately trying to get the neon green out of her hair, took one look at her futile attempts and said, "They couldn't have done this alone."

"I know, and I think it is time we fight back, for real." I said, "Everyone, we meet in the soundproof storage room in two hours, lets all try to get cleaned up." As everyone filed out of the room I yelled after them, "Watch out for dye in the shampoo and soap!"

Later on that day everyone came to the storage room. There were still bits and pieces of dye in their hair and paint on their faces but overall they got it all out. I shut the door securely and ten pulled out a big box from the corner. "Alright guys I have checked the room and there are no bugs. So here is the plan-"

"What's in the box?" Amber asked.

"I was getting to that Demon Child. Now as I was saying," I opened the box revealing many little circles. "These are trackers, Spike uses them a lot on his bounty hunts. All we have to do is stick them on the guy's clothes or slide them into their pockets. Anyway you do it, we _have _to get these ion all the clothes in that room. This will help us with what is going on tonight." There was a nock on the door in several different patterns. I opened the door to welcome Kat. "Hey gurl, I'm glad you came, we would have never been able to do this without you. Guys, this is one of my friends Kat. She is very fast and can move without being heard that is why she is called Kat. She went and eavesdropped on the guys and figured out _three_ very important things, one, when we go to the park we're going to get bombarded with waterguns. Two, when we were wet and tired out from screaming, they will present us with a game of capture the flag. Three, the loosing team has to do whatever the winning team wants them to do, although each one person can only ask one other person. Like Jack has only one request to one person. These trackers are so we can keep track of them. We will also use our own flag and put a tracker on it so we can keep track of it."

"So you want us to cheat." Faye asked.

"No, just tip the scales in our favor." I said simply.

"But it is still considered cheating."

"Oh please Faye, it's not like you have never cheated before. So everyone in?" Everyone nodded and we set out to our room to put the trackers on tonight's clothes and the flag. We sent Kat with the rest of the trackers to put them on the boy's clothes.

Later that night, we made out way down to the Mars Park. We were all wearing black, covering us from head to toe. Over that we wore transparent plastic. We stood there waiting, waiting for the attack. All but one of us. We had sent Jess ahead to look for a good place for out camp and to keep track of us and the boys with the tracker.

I heard a voice in my ear, "Catie, one of the boys is coming up right behind you!"

I pressed the collar of my shirt, "Alright everyone, commence operation Dog Training."

Several 'Yes' came to my ear and we all braced ourselves for the attack signal. Suddenly, Jess' voice called, "Turn around and fire directly behind you when I give the signal." We all stood at the ready, not five minuets later, "NOW!!!" Jess' voice screamed and we all turned and pointed our fingers like guns. "Bang." We said calmly and giant paint balls hit the guys turning them a different color with every bang.

Eventually we stopped because the guys were just standing there looking at us very annoyed. I looked over all of their faces and realized, "Hey, there is more of you!" I yelled accusingly.

"You didn't _honestly_ think that we could have done this on our own did you?"

"Hell no!" I surveyed the faces again "KAIN???!!!"

The boy shrunk down behind Will, "You didn't tell me I would be up against Myth and Kat!" He yelled.

"Who? We're up against three senior girls, one hacker-" Orlando was cut off.

"And one cheating shrew!" Spike yelled.

"No were up against an elementalist miko and an evil cat that can become a tiger!"

"Have you lost it boy?" Jack asked.

"Listen Kain, this ain't the chat room, that girl is Catie, that girl is Amber, that is Faye and Ed and that girl is Jes...wait, that isn't Jessica! Who are you?" Orlando asked.

"My name is Kat, I'm their new person." She said sticking a finger in our direction.

Just then I got very upset finally realizing what was going on here, "Kain you traitor! Traitor! TRAITOR!" I yelled.

"What? What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!-" I cut myself off as I felt a knife at my neck, "Awe no, please no." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Sparrow. "No this isn't fair, were outnumbered...again! Oh and Sparrow." I said as I felt him pull the knife back on my neck, "This isn't a chat room, so you can't kill me, I won't come back."

"Hell yea. You know, luv, that I want you dead." He said laughing a cold laugh and pulling on the knife harder.

"You know that killing someone is illegal, right?" I said getting a little nervous.

"What? It is? Crap..." He said taking the knife off my neck "Whatever, I will just kill you later and make it look like an accident. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Yea, whatever you say Sparrow. Okay, so what are we doing here?" _Not like I don't already know..._ I thought.

"Well girls, we are going to play Capture the Flag." Orlando said a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes and we have certain...umm...terms...that we are going to set down." Jack added.

"Okay, what are they?" Faye asked impatiently.

"Take a chill pill Shrew, we were getting to that." Spike replied, equally as impatient.

"The rules, which we will cover first, are simple. Each team will have a safe zone; this zone is within three yards of where you have planted your flag. If you get tagged then you must go to jail. The jail will be located near the entrance to the park. I will be the jailer. The only way for you to get out of jail is for someone on your team to go to the jail and tag you. I can tag anyone that comes to the jail.

"If you capture the other team's flag, the you have to bring it back to me, I will then sound the alarm telling both teams that the game is over. You can get tagged when you have the flag and the person that is taking the flag back to his camp can't get tagged, but they have to get the flag back to the camp as soon as possible. Now that those rules are in place, are there any questions?" Jet asked.

Spike stepped up, "What are the boundaries?"

"The boundaries are the park's borders."

I then asked, "Are we allowed to use any type of guns?"

"No, no outside forces are allowed." He looked around for anyone else, "Now, if that's all, you know the rules and what happens when the game is over, so begin."

888888888888888

Well, that's all for this chappie, get ready for the next chappie, because it is going to be quite interesting.

Myth

(If you wanna talk to me, IM me on AIM at SenoraMafiosa. I'm usually on.)


	6. Chapter 6 Those Little Cheaters Jessicas...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jessica....I really do wish I owned Jack Sparrow though. Hehehe.

88888888888888888888888888

We walked back to out site we had picked. Or rather they walked back. I stayed in my tree and waited for the game to start. "Come in, I repeat, come in." I said into the com-link.

"Catie here."

"Kat here."

"Amber here."

"Ed here, Jessica-Person!"

"Keep it down Ed." Someone whispered.

"Faye here."

"Alright, hide the flag...Now we wait." I was waiting in the tree impatiently. It wasn't really comfortable, and my leg was falling cramping. Someone sounded the alarm for the game to begin, and it scared me so badly that I had almost fallen out of the tree.

I looked at the device in my hand, four dots were at the girl's camp, and three dots left it. They split up, one dot went toward our decoy camp, one came toward me, and the other went toward the guy's camps. "Faye, walk straight ahead, I'm coming down to meet you." I stepped out onto a branch and tried to sit on it, I fell. I lay on the ground for a few seconds I have to be the biggest klutz in the world. I got up and walked toward Faye.

A blue dot was heading in our direction. The girls were red dots. I took off toward Faye, "Faye!" I whispered urgently. She stepped out from behind a tree and looked at me. "I think this is Jack." I said gesturing toward the blue dot coming out way. "We should head toward out decoy camp." Two dots headed toward the stream, walking very slowly. I guess they were looking for signs of us or out camp. Another blue dot was stationary; it was about 50 yards from the stream. Two blue dots were about 250 yards from the other one. They too, were stationary.

"Good idea lets go." We ran swiftly and silently to the decoy camp. The blue dot followed us. I think he found our trail. We ran at top speed toward the camp. We broke through the tree line just as we started to hear noises behind us. We reached the center of the clearing when Spike jumped into it. "Aw man why him?" He looked at the camp and took off again.

"Good," Amber said, "He thinks this is our camp. Go and see which one is their decoy camp, I'll take care of this."

"Catie, Kat, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yea."

"No one is headed toward you; they've found the decoy though. I'll watch and contact you when people get close."

"Alrighty then."

"Yea, whatever."

"Over and out, we have to split up Faye. You check the one nearer to the stream, and I'll take the farther one, okay?"

"Okay." We walked away from Amber and toward the camps. I saw Faye cross the stream, she whistled and I ran across.

She headed southeast while I kept on going east. I heard a branch break and I jumped behind a tree. "You know, love, you're very predictable." I turned to see Jack Sparrow.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's both, love." He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. Weren't we supposed to be playing capture the flag? Screw that! I put my arms around his neck. We held the kiss for a long time, until someone slipped out of the shadows and tagged Jack.

He turned and saw Faye in the shadows. "You're tagged; I'll escort you to jail." She made a kissing gesture and walked off. Jack gave me a short kiss and followed her.

I checked the locator. "Amber, Ed, you have two coming toward you, watch it." There was silence; I guess they were looking for them, "No one near you, Catie and Kat."

"Yep."

"Whatever."

A branch broke behind me and someone rustled a branch. I whirled around and saw a guy standing behind me. I took off in the direction Faye and Jack went. I heard him crashing through the woods behind me, "Faye, Faye, I need help! This dude's coming after me! I've never seen him before! Help me! Answer me!"

"We're coming! Hold on!"

"I'm coming toward you! You'll hear him way before you see me!"

"Just keep running!" I ran for what seemed like forever, I saw Faye and Jack coming toward me and the dude was catching up. I ran behind them and crouched behind Jack.

The dude crashed through the bushes. He was fine, but there was something making him seem...evil...I started to shake and I clung to Jack's back. "What do you want?" Jack said angrily.

"Her." He sneered and gestured toward me.

"You can't have her! Who are you!?"

"Call me Artis, and yes I can, and will." He looked hungrily at me.

I shuddered and Jack put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Leave us now."

"No." He lunged at Jack and we jumped out of the way. Faye pulled out her gun and aimed at Arits' head. Jack pulled out his sword. "Maybe while I'm at it, I'll take her too." He said while looking at Faye.

"Feh. You dream too much."

"I don't dream enough."

"Touch her and I will kill you." A new voice said.

"Spike?"

"Good job, Faye. Now you, whatever your name is, I don't really give a f#. You just keep away from Faye and Jessica or else. Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't listen to people who hide in the dark. I consider them cowards."

Spike stepped out with two guns trained on Artis' head, "That better?"

"Much."

"Now leave."

"Whatever you say." He turned to leave. He then jumped and grabbed Faye, "Hello, babe. I've been following you." He held her against him and ran his hand down her stomach.

"Get your hand off me you f#&# b#&#!!!" Spike looked at her with surprise.

"Bet cha she'll backslap him next." I whispered to Jack.

"I wouldn't be surprise, love." He whispered back.

Then I realized something, Artis was watching the guys, I slowly slipped back into the shadows. I walked silently behind Artis and waited for Spike. He saw me and gave a slight nod. I ran out and karate chopped him in the neck. I saw that on a Jackie Chan movie. Artis yelped and let go of Faye. She bolted behind Spike. She was shaking, but I would be too if I'd been groped like she had. Artis turned to me. I only knew a few kicks and punches, so I knew I was in trouble until I remembered something I had seen on The New Guy. I jumped and held my hands out like claws. "Tiger claws!" I yelled, he looked at me like I was crazy. I started to make claw movements to keep him distracted. He grabbed my hands and sneered. "Just what I was hoping you would do." I then used my knee, and nailed him, in a quite sensitive area. He yelled and I kicked him in the face when he bent over. He fell to the ground, holding what equipment he had left.

I was shaking now; I had had my first fight and had taken him down without a fight from him. Jack walked over and hugged me. "It's okay, love. He's hurt and Spike's got him." That was true; Spike had handcuffed him, and left him there. We walked over to the stream. I sat down beside Jack; he was lying down, looking at the stars.

I laid down also and put my head on his shoulder. I looked up. "They're beautiful aren't they?" I watched them in awe.

"They can't compare to you, love."

I blushed a little, "Thank you for saving me Jack, I owe you one." I looked around to find him gazing at me.

He kissed me again, "Debt repaid." I rolled over on my side and put my hand on his chest. I snuggled against him. We weren't going to play Capture the Flag anymore. We were content, and we waited for the end of this stupid game.

8888888888888888888888

Review please!!!!!!!!

Trigger


	7. Chapter 7 Big Trouble Caties POV

Hey guys, yes I am back again. So what's it to ya? : P lol just kidding.

Sorry it took so long guys, I kinda forgot to update, I promise that I will try to keep updating until I stop having chapters typed out, then I will start typing when I have the chance. I love you guys!!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Catie, AND MY KITTY!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kat and I were waiting at the camp when Faye came in, "Hey, Catie, switch out with me. I think I've had enough excitement for one night.

I looked at her, she was pale, shaking slightly, and the color of her lips almost matched the ghostly white of her skin. I was kind of worried about what had happened to her, but I nodded and headed out into the woods. "Hey, Jess, which way?" I asked through my com link that was pinned to my collar.

"Geez, Catie, could you have picked a worse time!?" She replied after a couple of seconds.

"Yes, I could have, now tell me." I had stopped, now that I had lost sight of the camp.

"No, you really couldn't have. Ok, well, I see two dots about 250 yards from the stream that we couldn't get to earlier. Go east from where you are standing, Oh and be careful, if this guy keeps going the way he's going, you will run right into him."

"Ok, thanks."

"Oh and Catie, don't call again."

"Jess, this is your job, you HAVE to tell us where to go!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

"Okay, okay, but only if it's an emergency from now on."

I looked around and headed toward the place she told me to go. I was very deep in the woods now; the treetops forbade any light from coming through to brighten the way. The only guide I had was the constant low trickle of the stream. I walked toward the sound, hands in front of me so I could feel for trees. The stream was close, very close now. The low trickle had become a silent rumble. I kept walking forward toward the sound like someone who had been blindfolded.

I then saw pinpricks of light in front of me; I picked up my pace, excited that I had finally gotten out of the world of darkness. As I reached the tree line, more started to show as the moon appeared through the gaps.

I had almost broken through, out of my world of darkness, when a hand reached out and covered my mouth, the other hand wrapping around my stomach and pulled me back into the darkness. I felt hot breath on my ear as my captor spoke. "Do you want to die, love? A couple more feet further, and you would have went over the edge and into the rapids." I shook slightly as he spoke, his hand still cupped over my mouth, "Now, I won't count this as a tag, if you promise not to scream." He whispered.

I nodded slightly and he let me go so I could speak, "Well, you saved me, so I owe you. Now if you will please let me go so I can win this game then I—." He silenced me with a kiss; I was shocked so I looked at his face. I broke the kiss and he looked shocked, "What do you think you are doing?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Well, I think I was just kissing you, love." He said, confused.

"Yea and I think you have been hanging around Jack too long, you're starting to talk like him." I laughed.

Will smiled, "That can't be good... He is starting to rub off on me. Next thing I know, I'll be running around like I had wet fingernail polish on"

"Yea, that WOULDN'T be good. I would never talk to you again!" We laughed for a couple of seconds and then I suddenly stopped, looking into his deep brown eyes. He stopped laughing too and looked down into mine. I went closer to him, bringing my face to meet his; we were so close now, that I could feel his breath on my lips. I stopped and poked him, "Tag." I said, jumping back smiling.

"That was low..." He said offended.

"Yea, and last time I checked, we were still playing this stupid game, you're just trying to distract me." Even though I really didn't wanna play, and I did want him to just distract me, I kept playing this.

"He gave me a half hearted glare and walked up to me. "Well, I guess I have to go to jail then." He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me. He kissed me on my forehead "I'll take care of you later." He said playfully, and then he turned and left toward the jail.

I sighed, the things I do for my team. I thought as I blushed.

I started to walk back towards the boy's 'presumed' camp, hoping that I wouldn't get caught again.

8888888888Brief Jessica POV!!!8888888888

Jack and I watched the stars as we waited for the stupid game to be over. "Jess, where am I?"

"D---..." I pulled out my locator thingy. "You're about fifteen yards from the camp. There are two guards, have fun."

I snuggled against Jack again. "Not surprising."

"What?"

"Cheating."

"Why?"

"You are all women, luv."

"There's another shooting star, Jack. It's four to my favor."

"Not for long, luv. Not for long."

8888888Back to me!!!!! 88888888

Fifteen yards? But wouldn't someone have caught me by now? I thought as I felt my way through the dense forest again.

Suddenly, my foot slipped out from under me when I put it on some lose ground. I fell feet forward feeling the ground give way beneath me. I heard the trees whoosh by my head. When I had stopped, I slammed down hard on my foot, and the only thing I could hear was, 'CRACK!' I looked around, my ankle started to hurt and I tried to stand up. I fell down as soon as I put pressure on my right foot. "OW!!!" I held my ankle, tears in my eyes, and reached to my collar for the com link. It was gone! It must have fallen off when I fell. I searched the ground around me frantically. It wasn't anywhere! I was in enemy borders and I had no contact with the rest of my team. I was in BIG trouble.

888888888888888888

Kind of short, I know, but you have to feel bad for me now. Lol. Please review!!!

MythSweet


	8. Chapter 8 Flag Caught Jessicas POV

Disclaimer: I only own Jessica.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Catie, you there?" I asked when I heard her scream and then go silent. I pushed myself up onto one elbow and pulled out my tracker, she was stationary. "Trouble, Jack, I've got to go."

"What's going on, luv?"

"Catie's in trouble."

"Aye mate, go I'll wait here."

"Thanks, Jack." He nodded and pulled his hat over his eyes and went to sleep.

I stumbled through the woods while looking at my tracker, I ran into a tree. Total blond moment. I put the tracker up and ran toward the stationary dot. After several more moments of running, I pulled out my tracker again, according to it, Catie should be in front of me, and I took a step and fell down a hill. I fell on someone. "You loser! Who are you, you—?"

I clamped a hand over Catie's mouth before she could say anymore. "It's Jessica you twit. I had to leave a perfectly romantic moment to save you." I whispered. I got off her. "You owe me one, what happened anyway?"

"I think I broke my ankle... Get the flag, but you'd better come back for me. If you don't then I will hunt you down."

"Good idea."

"Bite me." I smiled and my earpiece buzzed, I flicked it back on.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Who is this?"

"Will."

"Walk straight ahead. We have an injury. Oh and be careful of the—." Catie yelped in surprise and I heard her say some really dirty phrases. Her voice was muffled but I could still understand her. "Hill..."

"William Turner, could you have fallen anywhere else?"

"No, luv."

"Will, her ankle's broken."

Knowing what I was about to say, he picked her up. "My pleasure."

I walked slowly toward the camp; the guys had flashlights and were scanning the surrounding area slowly. I strained my eyes, it was Sparrow and Kain. I guessed the midget was at their decoy camp. Duh, I told myself mentally. I sat down and ran my hand over the ground until I found a small rock. I got an idea. I chucked the rock over the guy's heads. They whirled and pointed their flashlights in that direction. Something scrambled somewhere among trees and branches, I thanked God for squirrels as the guys ran towards the sounds. I took that as my chance, ran and grabbed the flag and shot off at full speed towards the jail.

8888888888888888888888

Really really short. xx I know. But I'm sorry...

Trigger


	9. Chapter 9 Runaway Catie Caties POV

Yea, I know the last chapter was short, but you have to give us our props, we are sitting in class and writing this on note book paper and trying to 'listen' at the same time. O:-)

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this? I only own Catie.

Sorry it's been so long since the update, but we've been busy. We're working on Chapter 20 something now, and let me tell you, one of our teachers....want to read it...O.O Oh man...not good....lol

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Will had helped me up and out of the woods by the time I heard the earpiece crackle. He had kept it from me so he switched it on. "Will, give the com link to Catie, now!" Jessica's voice demanded over the com link. Will looked weird at the harsh command, but handed it to me none the less.

With my free hand I held it to my ear, "I'm here. What's up?"

"Can Will here?" She asked urgently, I looked up at him, he didn't look like he could, he was focused on helping me walk on one foot. I told her, no, and she continued. "Okay, I've got the flag, radio everyone else and tell them Code Yellow is in effect."

"Okay, Jess, got it, and good luck." I changed the frequency to Amber's com link, "Amber, come in."

"I'm here, Catie." She replied.

"Call the others; Jess just issued a Code Yellow." I said making my voice sound urgent to make Will think something had happened in his favor.

"Alright, Code Yellow, Amber, out."

I clicked of the com link and Will held out his hand for me to give it to him. I smiled widely and said, "You don't honestly think I'll give this back to you, now do you?" I held it out to him and then jerked it back and stuck it into the back pocket of my black jeans.

"Now that's low, Catie."

I smiled innocently, "Why whatever do you mean my dearest William?"

"Oh you know what I mean." He laughed uneasily. "Okay, you win, keep it. But you have to tell me what Code Yellow is." He said looking ahead of us again.

Oh joy, now I have to explain. But then he'll sound the alarm. I can't have that happen. I thought to myself. I had to think fast. "Umm…Code Yellow is a game we have been playing…umm…it means that…umm…we have run out of Yellow crayons, yea that's it, yellow crayons." I had lost it, if he fell for that, he was stupider than I thought he was.

He just looked at me weirdly, "Okay, whatever you say."

We kept walking, or rather he walked and I hopped, for what seemed like forever. Then finally we made it to the jail. Jet looked in my direction and put his hand on his head, shaking it in disbelief. Will helped me onto a bench while Jet handed him an ankle wrap. "That'll have to do until we can get her to a doctor."

Just then we heard someone crashing through the woods. We all looked back in the direction of the noise and Jessica came through carrying the flag. She ran past Will and I and handed the flag to Jet. "The flag, we win." She said breathlessly.

Jet examined it, "It's the guy's flag alright." He picked up a device and sounded the alarm.

Five minutes later, everyone started to come through the woods. After everyone had assembled, Jet made the announcement. "The girls have won the game. Jessica came with the flag about ten minutes ago." The girls let out a cheer of excitement and the boys groaned. "Okay now, we're going to go back to the ship and give the girls a chance to think about what to do with their prize."

"No wait!" Sparrow called as he yanked the earpiece out of Jess' ear and pulled the locator out of her coat pocket. "They've been tracking us the entire time and been in communication with each other too. So they couldn't have won!"

Jet looked at us with a total look of disappointment on his face. He took the locator from Sparrow and stared at it. "I'm surprised at you girls, how could you do something like this?" He looked around. "I have to enforce the rules though. The girls are disqualified for cheating, the boys win."

$$$$$$$$Brief Jess' POV$$$$$$$$$

"Jesus Sparrow, that was my ear!"

"I'm sorry about that, luv."

I rubbed my ear and suddenly had an idea. I'm stupid, but you never understand stupid people in big groups. I whispered the accusation into Jet's ear and he nodded. "Flashlights are against the rules too, boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked warningly.

"You both cheated, nobody wins." The girls started to cheer and dance. The boys looked ready to kill us, so we took off into different directions, well everyone but Catie. Every girl was on her own. I took off toward the stream. Jack was still sleeping. I laid down beside him and he put an arm around me. I fell asleep to the screams of terror coming from all directions.

$$$$$ Back to me!!! $$$$

I watched as the girls scattered in all directions, the guys not far behind. Will had just finished wrapping my ankle and started to laugh at everyone. Just then Jet sounded the alarm again and everyone started to file back into the clearing. Jack and Jessica were the last ones that stumbled in, they both looked like they had just woken up. "What happened to you two?" We asked them.

"We just had a very rude awakening" she said, glaring a little at Jet. We all laughed.

When we calmed down a bit, Jet said, "I have changed my mind. You can choose to either have both teams lose, or both teams win. It's your choice."

We all looked at each other and the guys smirked and quickly said simultaneously, "WON!" Jet nodded and walked back toward the ship. Everyone followed but Will, who stayed behind to help me.

We walked back to the ship, me leaning on him for support. I looked up at him; he had a distant look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Little old me always did have to know everything.

"About my request. It has to be good, I only get one to one person."

"Oh, I see, I haven't even given any thought to mine."

We got back to the ship without anymore conversation and when we got in, Spike was waiting at the door. "Come on, Catie, I have to take you to the hospital." He jumped into the Swordfish and Will helped me to sit on his lap.

At the hospital, they said that I had broken my ankle in three places. They put a cast on it and sent me 'home' with a pair of crutches.

We got back to the Bebop and I clanked, due to the crutches on the metal floor, into the living room where everyone was sitting, eating dinner. Spike plopped down on the couch and immediately reached for his cigs just as Will jumped up to help me sit down.

I laughed slightly, "Will, I have crutches now; I can sit on my own." I heard several snickers coming from around me, I looked around, and they were laughing at me because I had a pretty big cast on my ankle. I glanced back down the hallway. "I'm tired anyway, I'm going to bed." I left the room as quickly as I could, with Will most likely thinking that he had done something wrong.

I went into the girl's room and after looking around I pulled out one of the suitcases that our parents had sent us and started throwing clothes into it and pulled out my cell phone and placed it on my bed. Thinking again, I picked it up and went to find Amber's cell phone. This should be fun, I thought as I left the room and went through a small passageway that got me past the living room without being seen.

I made it out of the hanger with my crutches getting stuck and my suit case too big to fit through the small places, but I got out none the less.

I went as far as I could without getting tired, but this place was like a freaking wasteland, absolutely nothing but sand and rocks as far as the eye could see. I looked behind me; The Bebop was almost completely out of site. I put my suitcase on the ground, I was exhausted! I sat down on the suitcase and pulled out my cell phone, someone would have noticed I was gone by now. 'Text message sent' showed on the screen, a smirk spread across my face, "Let the fun begin."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well that's all for this chapter, sorry Jess, but I had to merge your chapter with mine because it was so short. That's okay though, right? Okay well review all and I might give you a brownie!!!

Mythological.


	10. Chapter 10 Star Wars Jessicas POV

Disclaimer: I only own Jessica.

10101010101010101010101010101010

I ate silently as Faye and Amber argued about guys. It had been about two hours since I had last seen Catie. I glanced at Will, who was looking really bored at the moment, and had a far away look on his face.

I crammed the remaining three bites into one and walked over to Jack and Spike who were watching some movie. Spike was draped over a chair and Jack was on the couch. I laid down next to him and put my head in Jack's lap. "Hello, luv."

I smiled, "Jack." I looked at him closely, He's the only guy I know of that looks good in make up. I thought. We looked back at the screen just as a gas tanker exploded. I heard a faint ringing. Amber's phone. "Yo Minime! Your phone's ringing!"

I heard a chair scrape and Amber walked past us and into her room. Jack brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I turned my attention back to him. "Jessi, I think you need to see this."

Why does it always happen in the romantic moments? I thought, getting up and going into the room, muttering all the way. She held up the phone as a text message rolled across the screen. It read, 'Find me if you can, but will you find me before the game is over? –Catie "Little psycho, what is she thinking?"

"How should I know? But we have to find her."

"Then let's get going. She has a considerably large head start on us."

"Let's get the others." Amber said, walking out the door to the living room.

I grabbed her shoulders, "We can't, Will would get all panicky, and no one but Spike can track."

"She wants us two to find her."

"A challenge?"

"Exactly." We then packed in record time for girls, well it was thirty minutes. We sneaked out the Bebop, and headed outside. "Which way should we go?"

"How should I know, Amber? I can't track." She shrugged and walked straight ahead.

We walked for what seemed like hours until we say buildings in the distance. Another hour of walking brought us to them. I gasped. There were speeders and different species everywhere. I stopped a human, "Where are we?"

"Mos Eisley." I managed to nod and smile as he left.

"Mos Eisley? That's in the Star Wars books!"

"This is freaky. First we board an anime ship, now we're in the middle of a Star Wars novel! What next?" Amber screamed in disbelief.

1010101010101010101010101010

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Trigger


	11. Chapter 11 Karrde Caties POV

Yes, I know you all are getting sick of me, but WE HAVE NOT YET BEGUN TO WRITE!

Disclaimer: I only own Catie, blablabla.

Chapter 11: Karrde

11111111111111111111111111111

I had been sitting in my pace behind the rock that I had so loving dubbed Detras la Roca, (sorry for not putting the thingie over the 'a' in Detras, but I couldn't figure out how.) for about a half an hour now. I stood up, using my crutches for support. Leaving my suitcase at Detras la Roca, I made a sharp right turn and headed off in that direction.

Before long, I had started seeing foot prints in the wasteland's sand, so I followed them. I soon started to see buildings, not exactly the kind that I was used to seeing, they looked like they were old, like made of cement or something. Looking forward to putting my little plan into action, I went as fast as I could to the city.

I got to the threshold of the city and looked around. I practically fell backwards when. There were strange looking, 'things' all over the place! I had never seen anything like it in my entire life, but strangely, it looked like a Star Wars movie.

I walked forward through the town on my crutches, being careful not to run into anyone. Where is he? I thought as I looked around the town square. I hope he comes. I'm totally lost. He'll come, he always comes, and he's good for his word.

$$Flashback$$

I was sitting at Detras la Roca when a thought hit me, I could stage a kidnapping just for fun! I reached for my cell phone and dialed a number I had memorized a long time ago. "Hey, it's Catie." He spoke, "Can you do me a favor, you will be paid…Great! I need you to 'kidnap' me and two of my friends; we're going to play a joke on a few of my friends." I laughed at his next comment. "Ok, great. I'll meet you there." I hung up the phone and looked at my watch; I have five minutes before I have to leave.

$$End Flashback$$

I waited in the middle of the square for what seemed like forever, then I heard something behind me as two big hands covered my eyes. He then leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Guess who."

I smiled slightly, "Hey Karrde."

He took his hands off my eyes, "Now how did you know it was me?"

"Because I just did." I smirked.

He laughed, "So, what exactly are we going to be doing?" He asked me.

I looked around at all the people in the area, "There are too many people here." He nodded and walked off in the other direction, motioning for me to follow.

I went as fast as I could, trying to follow the bounty hunter's long strides, my crutches slowed me down, but I knew I had to keep up, or he would leave me behind without a second thought.

We eventually, after going through many dark, twisting, maze-like alleyways, made it to a little house, hidden from view of the city.

He walked through the front door and I followed him. When I walked through the door the first room was a sitting area place. "Take a seat." Karrde offered.

I sat down on the couch and looked around, waiting. "Hey, Karrde, why do you live so far from the city?" I asked.

He then walked into the living room, two bottles of water in his hands. He tossed one to me and plopped down in the chair across from me. "You first, Doll. What is it that you want me to do exactly?" he looked at me inquisitively.

"Well, I have a little umm… 'game' playing with my friends, I told them to come and find me and I'm going to stage a kidnapping to scare them out of their minds. Once my two friends find me, they are going to be apart of it too. We will contact our friends at the place we're staying and make them come and 'save' us." I laughed.

"I see, so I am playing the kidnaper here then."

I rolled my eyes, "No, Karrde, you're the one getting kidnapped."

He laughed again, "Well, I've never played that role before, but I can catch on."

I punched him playfully, "Very funny, smart guy."

"Yea, I know, I'm just so funny."

"Ok, well you basically get what is going on here then right?"

"Yea, I get it, should I leave some kind of trail for them to follow or something?"

"No, if I know them, they won't get it. I'll give you the number to Amber's cell phone and you can make a 'ransom call'. I laughed and Karrde did too,

"Alright well, I've got to go and get something I had forgotten to get while I was in town. I'll be back soon." Then he left me in the sitting room. So I switched on my cell phone and started playing games on it.

1111111111111111111111111111

I know, short, but you'll get over it with how often we have been updating, and how long the next couple of chapters will be. Love ya'll!

Mythological


	12. Chapter 12 Captain Obvious Jessicas POV

Disclaimer: I own Jessica, so what are you going to do about it? Mwahahahahaha!

Chapter 12: Captain Obvious.

12121212121212121212121212121212

"Mos freaking Eisley, have we landed in Star Wars?"

"You mentioned that and I think we have." We walked side by side until we heard music coming from a building.

I looked at Amber and she shrugged, but we went in anyway. It apparently was a cantina. Yep, "It's a cantina."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Hey, Amber, don't be hatin." She rolled her eyes and sat down at a table.

I followed suit. Suddenly a human stood up and pulled out a gun. Amber dove for the ground, but I waited and didn't move. "Dude, it's a blaster!" I said excitedly.

Amber grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the ground. "And stay there Captain Obvious!"

Two men stood up also, the man trained his blaster on them. "Jedi, they ruin everything."

"No we happen to disrupt the succeeding process." The older one, that had long brown hair and wore a typical cloak said.

The other man, no, wait, "It's a boy our age, look!" I stated.

"Now you see it, Captain Obvious!" He had a small braid of hair and all the rest of it was short.

"Hey, Amber, I—!"

"Don't even say it!"

"Fine!" The one man suddenly started to shoot at the other two, they pulled out tubes, pressed a button, and a blue and green beam of light shot out. They blocked the bolts from the blaster with apparent ease. "Dude, Light sabers!" I jumped up at the sight.

Amber pulled me back down, "No crap, Sherlock!"

The noise was deafening, I rolled over onto my stomach until someone pulled me up by the back of my shirt. "CEASE FIRE!" Everything became quite again. The man had pressed the blaster to my head. Oh man, why me? I asked myself.

He shook me violently, "Dude!" I complained.

"Shut up!" He pressed the harder to my head.

"Okay." I said timidly.

The two men looked at me until the older one smiled. He held out his hand and the blaster flew into it. The younger man flipped over to us and punched the guy. The dude held his nose and let go of me.

"You saved my life!" I said amazed.

Amber's head popped out from under the table, "Nice deduction, Sherlock. What was your first clue?"

I stopped and started to think, when my rescuer shoved me down. Amber's head popped back down as the shots hit the table where her head had been. BLOODY PRARIE DOGS! I thought, but cried out as a shot grazed my stomach.

The man who had the gun to my head walked up to me. My feminine instinctive defense methods kicked in. I lifted my foot and connected to a sensitive area. When I saw that he didn't go down, I realized something. "BLOODY EUNCH!" He shrugged but was hit on the head from behind; Amber had some kind of weapon. "Sweet, Gopher Chucks!" She ducked again and fled to the refuge of her table.

The older Jedi took the last one down, "Obi-wan."

My head snapped toward him, the young one also looked at him, "Yes, Master?"

Oh baby, Qui-gon and Obi-wan. I thought. I stood up, but my wound exploded with pain. I cursed and the Jedi looked at me. "Are you injured?" I held back a smartass reply, and slowed him my stomach. His expression remained kind, and he didn't look worried. "It's only a graze. Obi-wan, give her bacta." The cute Obi-Wan walked over to me with a patch of moving green stuff. I shied away from it, but Qui-gon held me. Obi-wan put the patch on my stomach and his hand brushed my skin.

I flinched and the butterflies took this as a good time to visit my stomach. I braced myself for the wave of pain that came from all stuff to heal wounds. It never came. "Hey, instant pain reliever!" Obi-wan pushed me down again as Qui-gon's light saber came to life. I landed on my back with Obi-wan on top of me. Qui-gon parried the blaster bolts until the man cried out and died.

I looked at Obi-wan only to find him looking intently at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I seem to be getting asked that a lot lately." He grinned and pulled me up, "Amber?" I waited, "Amber?" I looked under the table only to find a high tech device thingie. I reached for it when it started to beep. Again, I was pulled away. I was half dragged, half carried out of the cantina and away from it. I turned and saw the cantina explode and catch fire. A ship flew overhead, drowning out the sound of the flames. "Amber?" When I got no answer, I screamed her name in frustration.

Qui-gon put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Obi-wan stared at the flames and bowed his head. He mourned for the lives lost, even though he never knew them. "She is alive." Qui-gon said, as I started to cry.

"How?" I looked at him hopefully.

"She was on that passing ship."

"How can you tell?"

"I have the force."

I stared at him, "You know someone who can help me then?"

Qui-gon thought for a moment and then pulled out a walkie-talkie thingie. Then it hit me, it was a com link! (Captain Obvious strikes back) He moved out of earshot and spoke into it. "What is your name?"

"Jessica." I said as I turned to face Obi-wan.

He nodded. "Obi-wan."

"What's a Jedi?" I asked, I knew it was a random question that I already knew the answer to but I love to hear him bloody talk!

He smiled, seemingly amused at the question before him, "Jedi are the keepers of the peace. We are sent usually to diffuse an evil war, or stop crime lords. But there can be other missions too."

I looked at him, "What's that tube thingie?" I asked pointing to his light saber.

He almost laughed at the way I asked this. "It's a light saber." Eyes amazing… I thought. "It's an energy blade that can cut through virtually anything." He cute... I thought as I pretended to look interested. "It can also block blaster bolts."

Aw heck, he sexy! "Like I saw in there?"

"Yes, where are you from?" He asked, obviously trying to get me away from my major randomness. "You act kind of weird." He continued.

"I'm from Earth, do you know it?" He shook his head. "It's a planed that's way behind in space travel, so no one has come this far yet. Basically I'm new to all this."

He grinned at me, "Then prepare to be amazed." Nice smile, are you taken? I wanted to ask him. "That gives me so much encouragement"

Our conversation was cut off by Qui-gon, "We have been asked to help you find both of your friends."

"Thank you then." I smiled.

Qui-gon bowed and gestured with his hand, "Our ship is this way."

I followed Qui-gon while Obi-wan walked beside me. A drunken man grabbed my jeans and mumbled incoherently. I pulled my leg free and ran into another low life. I thought Mos Eisley people weren't like this. I thought as it occurred that this one didn't want money. Obi-wan put an arm around me as if I were his. If only I were…I thought. He steered me clear and I stuck very close to Obi-wan for the rest of the way. He was taller than me, so it wasn't a problem.

We reached their ship and I boarded. Obi-wan took his arm off me and I immediately regretted his absence. Another human showed me to a room. I immediately threw off my backpack and flopped down on the bed. The man just smiled, shut the door, and left. I opened my back pack and dug around. Pulling out my walkman and a snickers bar, I laid down on the bed, and flipped the walkman on.

I munched absentmindedly on my snack and stared at the ceiling. My mind drifted to Obi-wan, he was really fine, I would kill to see him with a tank on, or he could walk around shirtless, either one would be fine. Preferably the second though. I then wondered of he was seeing anyone. If he was, I wondered how she would look, or act. I finished my food and my mind came back to me. One of these days my mind's going to wonder off and never come back. I then noticed a bar that stretched from one side of the room to the other. "Dude, workout time!" I took off my headphones, climbed up to the bar, and did a crunch. Unfortunately, I had never done a crunch like this before.

The door opened, and Obi-wan strode in just as I fell face first on the ground. I lifted up my hand, "I'm…okay!" I let my hand drop as I thought, why is it that when you're doing a midair crunch on a bar that's ion a ship that in the middle of a star war's novel and you fall, that a fine guy walks in?

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I stayed down. His confusion turned to laughter as he walked over to help me up. "Shut up…" I mumbled.

"That was interesting."

"Shut up." My hormones immediately picked up the fact that he wasn't going to let go of my hand or move his other hand from my back. I think that my stomach expanded because of all the butterflies that were currently residing in it.

"You okay?"

"Except for a wounded ego, yea, I am."

He grinned at me again. "We're almost there."

"Where?'

"Coruscant, the ship with your friend on it is headed there."

"Isn't that the world with the Jedi Temple?" (Captain Obvious returns!)

"Yes, but come. You must see it from the atmosphere." I nodded and he led me through the ship to the bridge. The hand that resided on my back dropped, but (sigh) he still held my hand. The panel door slid upward revealing a beautiful planet. I gasped, it was gorgeous! I couldn't wait to see what was actually on it. I smiled; this would be an interesting adventure.

121212121212121212121212121212

Review PLEASE!


End file.
